Will We Ever Meet Again?
by Julia-Emily
Summary: Its the end,naraku killed ,the jewel finished.what happens when kagome goes back to here time for good,will kagome ever see inuyasha again,also there is a new enemy coming,will kagome have the courage to save the past again with some new friends along the
1. Default Chapter

Chapter1-Is it over?

IT was the end of tier journey ,kagome thought. The jewel was finished and Naraku was killed. We were all free from the horror of the jewel and Naraku.

Sango had her brother back and was getting married to Moraku.Shippo well was just Shippo,hanging around us and being a kid.The problem was Inuyasha.Should I tell him,is he becoming a full demon, is he going to hell with kikyou,if so should I just go home for good.

I got up and headed toward the village. I hated when I saw Inuyasha with kikyo,I do admit I am a bit jealous but I just don't want him to go to hell with her, he has to much to live for. I wasn't looking where I was going, and saw that I was on the top of a hill, it was too late.

"ahhhhhhhhh"I screamed and closed my eyes waiting for the fall and pain..nothing.i opened my eyes.

"Inuyasha."I said as I looked at him.

"You should pay more attention wench."he said, giving me a stern look, but I know he was worried.

"Thanks Inuyasha."as I thanked him I got up,but fell back in his arms in pain.

"What's wrong?"Inuyasha said putting me down gently.

"I um…my ankle."

"oh."he said then picked me up bridal style, ran swiftly to the village.

"Hey keade!"he said as he entered the hut.

"Oh my, what happened?" she said as she sat up from the floor.

"I just sprained my ankle." I was surprised inuyasha was worrying that much about me, though I knew he would worry.

"Feh,just help her ok hag"Inuyasha forcefully said.

"ok,put her down."keade said. He did what she said and sat beside me.

"kagome show me your ankle." she asked. I took my shoe and sock off, my ankle looked bruised and swollen.  
"Hmm,inuyasha pass me some herbs and raping. "He got the herbs and raping, passed it to her. She started to put the herbs on my ankle the rap the raping around it. Once she was finished she told me not to walk for 2-3 days.

"Ok" I said I didn't like being stuck in this hut but it was the only way to get better.

Keade then got up and left the hut.Inuyasha was staring at me and I was staring at my ankle.

"Inuyasha?"I asked him questionable

"What?" he answered back.

"Thanks."

"For what?"he said

"Well for helping me back here, if you hadn't and I walked back I would have more then a sprained ankle." I told him

"Whatever, you were hurt so I brought you here."

"Thanks anyway." I said as I looked into his golden eyes.

"feh."he turned his head to hide the blush. I just smiled and looked back at my ankle.


	2. Chapter 2 beaver demon?

Chapter 2-beaver demon

All day I read books to pass the time. It was night now and I couldn't fall asleep, I was thinking too much about Inuyasha.OH man, stop thinking about, I mean have fun while it lasts then when the time comes deal with it.

"Urgh..!"I moaned and rolled to my side, all of a sudden I heard a bang.

"What was that?" I said as I sat up.

"I don't know." Shippo had a worried look on his face.

"Let's go Shippo." I ordered him.

"But..kagome your ank..ahhh."I grabbed him and headed out the door (limped too.)

I looked around but I saw nothing that is weird.

"Hey Shippo can you smell anything?" I asked.

"Um,sniff..snif..well I smell something in the forest."

"Ok, let's go." I ran and limped toward the forest, past the trees, till I say a lake.

"Hey,Kagome ,what's that." Shippo pointed across the lake.

"What's what?" I looked to where he was pointing to.

"That, don't you see it, the little brown thing." He kept pointing. I then saw it.

"I see it Shippo."I said. Then all of a sudden the brown thing jumped right across the lake to us.

"Ahhhh!" We both screamed.

"Hehehe." It laughed. I could tell it was something like a bear or beaver demon, I wasn't sure.

"Give me the Shikon no tama." He yelled.

"Never!" I yelled back.

"Shippo, go find Inuyasha."

"Ok, but what about you?" He said.

"I'll keep him distracted, ok."

"But..."

"O.k." gave him a stern look.

"Ok." He then ran into the forest. The demon tackled me but I managed to dodge him and land on my swollen ankle. He kept on trying to tackle me and I kept dodging. I couldn't hold this on any longer, where is Shippo with Inuyasha .

"That's it!" I had enough of you." All of a sudden he started to grow and grow till he was as big as my house.

"Oh crap!"I said.

(Regular pov)

Shippo ran through the forest till he got to the near side of the village.

"INUYASHA!"Shippo screamed as he jumped to the branch he was sleeping on.

"What!" he yelled back at him, mad because he woke him up.

"Inu..Kago..demon..HELP!"Shippo was getting frantic now.

"Uh?"

"Kagome is…BEING ATTACKED BY A DEMON!" Shippo finally said.

"Why didn't you tell me, let's go!" he quickly grabbed shippo by the tail and zoomed off following the smell of Kagome.

(Kagome pov)

The demon ran towards me fast then slashed his hand at me. It hit me, it felt like the world was spinning then I felt water, I fell in the lake.

(Regular pov)

Inuyasha barged through the bushes with his tetsuiga in hand (ok ,don't know how to spell the sword but oh well.)

"Where's Kagome!"he yelled.

"Oh that girl, I threw her in the lake, pity uh."he just smirked.

"WHY..YOU!"Inuyasha was now furious, he ran up with his sword jumped over him then dived in the lake, right before he did he said.

"Shippo take care of this fuzz ball."

"What…me. I can't I'm just a kid!" Shippo yelled at the lake.

(Kagomes pov)

I was sinking deeper and deeper to the bottom of the lake. My body was so sore that I couldn't move .What's that? A figure came to me and that was when I blacked out.

(Shippos pov)

"I think I can. I think I can." I muttered to myself. The demon ran towards me.

"Ahhh, I think I can't." I then ran in the forest, with the demon after me.

(kagomes pov)

I opened my eyes slowly to see that I was in a hut, I looked to my side and saw Shippo sleeping.

"You're finally awake." I looked to the other side where I heard the voce but I knew who it was.

"Inuyasha hi" ok why did I say hi, that was stupid.

"You've been unconscious for 5 days and all you can say is hi." He said angrily.

"5 days?" I've never been unconscious that long before. He didn't say anything after that, all he did was stare.

"Kagome!"Shippo yelled when he woke up and jumped on me.

"Oh hi, Shippo." I just smiled.

"I'm so glad you're awake; I thought you would stay like that forever." he kept on talking, but the last part got me.

"Oh, and Inuyasha stayed here the whole 5 days waiting for you to wake up." he snickered.

"I DID NOT!" Inuyasha yelled.

"DID SO"

"DID NOT"

"DID SO"

"DID…NOT!" Inuyasha got up and almost took his sword out.

"eep!" Shippo ran behind Kagome.

"You can't hide behind her" Inuyasha took a step forward.

"Oh yes he can,SIT!"I yelled. He then fell and hit the floor full speed.


	3. Chapter 3 Should i leave?

Chapter 3- Should I leave?(ok crappy title just read-)

(2weeks past)

We went to see sango, kahaku(reviews to how to spell sango s brother name)and Miroku,at her village.

"Hi Sango. " I said as I gave her a hug.

"I've seen you've cleaned the village up."

"Yes we have." Sango answered.

We all walked into the hut and sat down.

"Lady Kagome,do you know what to wish for yet."Miroku asked.

"I don't know." I looked at Inuyasha, he had one eye opened and one closed.

"Well I would wish for Kagome to stay with us forever!" Shippo said.

"Thank you Shippo." I thanked him.

"I would wish for all the people who died by Narakus hands to came back." Sango said.

"Great wish Sango, I would wish for the prettiest girl to come right here." Miroku shined.

"WHY YOU!" Sango got up.

"..And the prettiest girl is you sango..hehe." He quickly said

I laughed at them.

"I KNOW!" I squealed, they all looked at me.

"I would wish for the peace to come across the earth, forever." I smiled; they all smiled back except Inuyasha.

"What would you wish for Inuyasha?"I asked.

"Feh you know, to become a full demon." He grinned.

For some odd reason that got me mad, I mean after all those transformations doesn't he know what is going to happen, and I like him the way he is. I got up and walked out the door.

"Hey what I say?" Inuyasha looked confused.

"I don't know but it sure made him mad." Shippo said.

Inuyasha got up and headed out the door to find Kagome.

(Kagomes POV)

Once I got out of the hut I ran. I needed to go home, to my soft bed and think.

(Inuyashas POV)

I jumped off a tree and into the sky, landing on a hut in Keades village. I walked to keades hut and went in.

"Hey hag. Where's Kagome."I asked. Why was she so mad?

"Wasn't she with you, I haven't seen her." Keade told me.

"Feh."I walked out of the hut she probably isn't here yet.

"What's that smell?"

"Kik..yo?"

oh,cliffy… sorry I didn't write in a long time, busy with stuff.

I'm going to write more on my other story soon "the girl with braces and the boy with dog ears." Ok. .well got to write more..typing so fast the keyboard blows up in fames


	4. Chapter 4Goodbye?

Chapter 4 -goodbye?

(Kagomes POV)

I ran into keades hut got my stuff and headed to the well.

"Inuyasha."I heard someone say his name. I kept on walking till I saw the well.

"Kikyo." I heard kikyos name, then I knew. Inuyasha made it to the village before me and… and is talking to kikyo.

I walked slowly then I saw them, I wanted to cry so badly but I had to hold it in.

"Inuyasha, do you plan on going to hell with me?" she asked him.

"I..um.." Why was he holding out its ether yes or no?

"Inuyasha, is my recarnation the reason why you can't decide?" kikyo asked coldly.

"No, um..well yes and no..oh I don't know?" he said.

I wanted to cry, hold it in hold it in.

"Come to hell with me, the jewel is finished Naraku is killed."

Inuyasha please don't go, I thought. A tear found its way down my cheek, then more came until I was crying silently.

"Kikyo,i.." he stopped and turned his head in my direction ,oh god he smelled my tears. I turned around and ran towards the well.

"KAGOME WAIT!" I heard him yelling, but I didn't care, I needed to get out of here.

"IT'S NOT WHAT YOU THINK, KAGOME!" he screamed and jumped in front of me.

"Let me pass!" I said sternly, my eyes were red from crying.

"No, you are going to tell me why you were so mad at the hut." he said.

"Why I was mad , WHY I WAS MAD!" I couldn't hold my anger in any longer.

"All those times you've been turned into a youkai, don't you get it you will kill people if you are a youkai .It doesn't matter how strong and powerful you are, you are strong as it is." I stopped my outrage and finished with a quiet sentence.

"And besides I like you the way that you are." I blushed.

He just looked at me like I hit the target right in the middle.

"Ka..Kagome?" was all he could get out.

"Recarnation, why are you still here?" kikyos voice came from the bushes.

"What do you mean?" I said as I saw her come out of the bushes, but I knew what she meant.

"It is time for you to go back to your era, the jewel is finished and Naraku is dead." I opened my mouth but nothing came out.

"Recarnation, let me do the honors."She then took a step forward, put her hand straight. I felt a gust of wind coming toward me, it pushed me off my feet.

"Ahhhh!" I flew in the well but not before saying.

"Inuyasha!"

(Inuyashas POV)

"KAGOME!" I yelled as I jumped in the well.

"Ofh."I hit the bottom. The well was sealed, Kagome wasn't coming back.

"I sealed the well Inuyasha, she and you will never see each other again." looking down at me. I jumped up and stared at her.

"Now come to hell with me Inuyasha." She took another step forward. I jumped to the god tree.

"Inuyasha,I don't have time for this these souls can't hold me for lon..Ahhhhhhhhh!"A big black hole came from underneath her, sucking her to hell. (Die kikyo die!laughs maniacally..cough,cough)

(Kagomes POV)

I sat there crying in the well; I was back in my time for good, no more traveling back to the feudal era anymore ,and kikyo pushed me in the well when I was having a fight with Inuyasha .I didn't even have time to tell him that I love him.

After crying for another half hour I climbed out of the well and headed to the house.

"Honey you're back." my mom had that smile she always has.

"Yes mama, the jewel is finished I can't go back anymore." I sighed.

"Oh, well supper is ready take a bath we will talk about it then." I nodded and headed up to take a bath.

"So dear, do you miss your friends?" my mom asked as we started to eat supper.

"Yes, so much." I wasn't going to tell her about how I came back.

"I know you miss them." That was the last thing she said .Souta was at a sleepover and grandpa was at my aunts visiting.

I lay there in bed thinking about Inuyasha as I looked out the window, I preyed that one day I would see my love again.

(Inuyashas POV)

I sat on the branch of the God tree looking over to the well, how I missed her so much. I havened even told her how I felt. But I promised myself to look over the well and wait till she comes back to me. For some strange reason I real, I know that she will come back to me someday.

(Regular POV)

"How long? " Miroku looked up at Inuyasha.

"3 years." Sango said while cleaning her Boomerang.

"Do you think that she will come back?" Shippo asked.Sango stopped cleaning and looked at Shippo.

"I hope so Shippo,Inuyasha is lost without her."

"He sure is." Miroku nodded.

(Somewhere in the forest)

An old man walks through the forest.

"Unleash the power of my soul." A voice was heard. The old man looked up ahead. A cave was there, dark and gloomy. The old man walked up to the cave.

"Take the curse away." The voice said again. The old man touched the rocky side of the cave. The cave started to glow green.

"The power of my soul is unleashed; destruction of the world is coming!" The voice echoed.

How do you like that I'm going to write the next chapter as quickly as I can, I'm not as busy.


	5. Chapter 5 back to the shrine for me

Chapter 5- Back to the shrine for me.

(Kagomes POV)

I looked outside, cars zooming around like maniacs, people walking the busy streets.

I shut my window and walked to the kitchen .Its the last day of college and three years since I've seen the shrine and ..Inuyasha.

I moved to New York three months after kikyo pushed me.

"8:20, OH CRAP ILL BE LATE!"I grabbed a piece of toast and my car keys then headed out the door.

I drove through the busy streets to the parking lot of my college (ok, I don't know the names of colleges in ny)

I bought my own apartment it wasn't perfect but I liked it. I ran through the halls to the graduation ceremony.

(5 minutes later)

"Congratulations, classes of 2005 you made it through college in one piece (cheesy I know) the teacher said.

"You pasted!" Then everyone threw there grade hat in the air. (Don't know what the hats are called.)

(10 minutes later)

I walked out of the college, and then my cell rang.

"Beep, Beep."

"Hello?" I answered.

"Hello, honey it's me, how was your final day of college."

"Great mom." I answered back.

"I'm sorry I couldn't be there."

"Mom, I'm in New York, its ok I'm not mad." I told her.

"Ok, I as wondering kagome, do you want to come here for the summer?"

"Come for the summer?"

"Yes come for the summer, I want to see how much you've grown, and Souta misses you so much." Maybe I should go, I mean I haven't seen the shrine in 3 years, I finished college, I need a break.

"Ok, I'll come." I said

"Great dear ,Souta will be so happy." I said goodbye and headed to my car.

(In the past)

Sango walked out of the hut. the sky was green.

"Mi..Miroku?"Sango looked up at the green sky.

"Yes dea…what's happening?" Miroku looked up too.

"I sense powerful ora."Miroku said.

"Could it be more powerful then Naraku?"Sango asked

"It just maybe Sango." His face was serious.

Ok that's the end of chap.5 if any of you are wondering where is kahaku(still don't know how to spell that)he is in the village somewhere I think I'm going to put him in the next chapter. well back to writing!


	6. Chapter 6memories

Chapter 6-memories.

(Kagomes PoV)

July 1st I thought as I boarded the plane heading to my mother's shrine. I sighed the plane was finally in the air. As they say it 'to grandmothers house we go, or in this situation to mother's shrine we go.'(Cheesy I know, but it reminded me of it.)

(After the plane landed)

"TAXI!"I yelled, the taxi stopped. I put my things in the trunk and jumped in.

When I arrived at the shrine I got my things and walked up the steps. I stopped and looked around.

"It's been so long." I whispered, and then my eyes traveled to the well house.

"So many memories." I sighed and walked up to the house.

"HONEY, you've grown so much." I looked up to see my mom run up to me and give me a big bear hug.

"Hi mom." I smiled

"Come in, come in,souta is at his friends house but will be back tomorrow. Grandfather is here though." She said as we walked in the kitchen.

"Kagome, your back." Grandfather said. I gave him a hug and headed up to my old room.

"WOW."I walked in my room; all the things were still there, my bed, chair desk.

I walked up to my closet and opened it. All my old clothes were there including my old uniform.

I took my uniform out and looked at it. This was what I wore at the feuderal (did I spell that right?)Era . Tears came down my eyes as I remembered all the good times we had.

I then put my uniform on my bed and walked over to my desk, I saw some photos. Sorry it was so short, I was in a hurry and I had to finish it fast, but I will write another chap as soon as possible. Hope you enjoy it, oh ya and this is a kag/Inu story !


	7. authors note

Authors note(important)!

I deleted chapter 7, 8,9,10,11,and 12 they just weren't working for me so im writing new ones starting with chapter7. its going to be different kagome goes down the well a different way,and the evil person doesnt come until after .

Review please

julie


	8. chapter 7 dont leave

Chapter-7 dont leave

(Kagomes pov)

I took the pictures and started to look at them.

It was the pictures I took in the past. One was of the well, and one of Inuyashas tree, and the village. Then of Shippou with kilala,Miroku and sango,then all of us smiling and Inuyasha pouting. The last picture was of Inuyasha and me, just when Miroku was about to take the picture Inuyasha grabbed my hand and smiled I had a surprised look on my face. That and the group picture were my favorite. I missed them so much.

(In the past)

I cant stay there to many memories.

Regular pov.

He ran swiftly through the forest,deeper,deeper in to the depts. Of the land.

This is the shortest chapter I have ever done.im so sorry about this the next chapter will be longer I promise!


	9. Chapter 8breaking up

Chapter 8-breaking up

(Kagomes PoV)

I ate my supper up in my room while looking at the pictures again.

Once I was finished I walked outside to the well house. I walked down the steps and sat on the rim of the well.

Maybe..no,no! I cant go back but even if I tried I wouldnt be able to.i thought

"Inuyasha.."why I put my hands on my face and cried.

(Past)

"We searched everywhere."shippo whined

"where is inuyasha?"sango said with her eyes searching

"shippo stop whining."Miroku said

"MIROKU!"sango yelled

"shippo wasnt whining.

"guys..inuyasha will be ok im hungry.

"shippo,inuyasha is missing,no time for food now."songo said

"Fine then I will leave!"shippo yelled and walked off

"now see what you did?"sango said

"what me you're the one that yelled at him too."Miroku was getting mad.

"You know maybe our group was meant to split at the end?"sango said annoyed

"iM leaving."miroku then walked in a different derection.

"fine!"sango then jumped on kilala and flew into the distance.

123123123123123123123213123123123123123123123213123123123123123123123123HOLY MOSES! You didnt expect that did you,miroku is so OOC its scary

What will happen to the group,where did inuyasha go?

Will kagome ever go back?

Find out soon! Muahahahahaha I love doing this to you guys hehehe.


	10. Chapter 9stupid brothers

Chapter9-stupid brothers

"Hey kagome your back!"Sota yelled it scared the heck out of me. He then gave me a big hug

"Hi Sota, I missed you too." I smiled. We were in the well house

"Um kagome..."Sota mumbled

"Yes?" I asked

"You will hate me for this but…"he then pushed me down the well.

"SOOOOOOOOOoTTTTTTAAAA……."I yelled

"Say hello to Inuyasha for me!"Sota yelled from the well top.

(The past)

"Ouch" I landed on my butt; I looked up and saw I was in the past again

"Oh my god, im back, im BACK!"I climbed out of the well and ran as fast as I could to the village.

"Keade, keade!!" I yelled as I ran into the hut.

"Kagome...is that you?"Keade asked surprised as ever

"Yes it's me, where is inuyasha, miroku and songo."I asked

"Sango, Miroku and Shippo left to search for inuyasha….he disappeared a week ago." she explained

"What..!'I gasped

"Yes, but...Shippo he came back, and told me that the group broke up, he then left."

"…" 'Oh my god, the group broke up...Inuyasha is missing, and just when I finally came back.

"Shit..."I swore silently.

123123132123132131321313213213132132132132132131321321313132131321321311haha poor kagome just when she came back,review please review 


	11. kikyou revenge

Before I start this chapter I would like to thank all of the people who reviewed and for the people who will review! Thank you so much for your generosity.

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Chapter 10-kikyous revenge!

The ground shook like thunder, by the sacred well, the dirt from which kikyou was sucked in slowly dissipated, a hand reached out from it grabbing onto the grounds surface, the fingers full of blood. The ground moved even more, another hand came out claws digging into the dirt with fury. Pulling the bodies weight a dirty figure burst out, that with the sight of it would make anyone run with fear.

Dirt was covering it, the face was unrecognizable; slowing the dark surrounded it like a black blanket covering someone. The dark dissolved showing the one thing everyone thought was gone, kikyou.her eyes cold as ice, her interior could be said to be a blacked heart. Her miko outfit changed, black as coal. No longer her soul catchers around her, she was back from the dead and was here for revenge.

Back at the village (kagomes POV)

"Keade, did Shippo say anything else, like where he was headed or where the others where?" I asked looking keade in the face.

"Im so sorry me child, shippo did not say, all he said was he was leaving and that he wouldn't be back."Kaede answered .boiling water for soup.

My heart drenched with fear, how this could have happened, and the gang gone. The fear came over me even more.

"I can show you in the general direction of where they went to find Inuyasha."Keade said.

"You would do that keade? Oh thank you so much!" I smiled.

"it is no problem kagome.now we better get going I fear for the worst, something is coming, I feel it in my bones."Kaede said the look of danger in her face. I nodded and grabbed my bow and arrows from where I left it 3 years ago. We headed outside.

"Follow me quickly, kagome you don't have much time." she hurried across the village, me running behind her.

"Keade whats going on?" I asked as we made it to the other side of the village and started to walk into the forest.

"Do not ask questions ye child, all I ask is for you to get as far away from this place as possible."Keade said stopping at a spot in the forest.

"I shall leave you from here; I believe you can find them."Keade said

"Thank you keade, I will." I gave her a hug and watched her walk back to the village. I turned and started to walk into the depts. Of the forest to find my companions hoping just hoping that there okay.

Back at the village with keade

Keade sat in her hut waiting for what she expected to come. The mat of the door flung open.

"You expected me." the voice said.

"I have I sensed that you have come back."

"The village has taught you well keade."

"I have been here for 56 years, I truly know this place."

"As do I"

"Why have you come back?"

"Such a simple question, for revenge."

"Is that what you want revenge? If so it will get you nowhere, for I know what revenge is."

"You know nothing!"The figure snapped.

"How are you so sure of yourself?"Keade asked, looking up.

"Experience hag."

"Is that really how you should treat me?"Keade said solemnly.

"I have no time for your games keade, where is she."

"Where is who?"

"Kagome higurashi, where is she." The figure grew irritated.

"The miko, back in her time where she belongs."Keade stated.

"Do not lie I can see it in your eyes, I know that she was here where did you take her."

"I do not know."

"Keade, keade you stubborn old priestess, I am truly disappointed in you." the figure swiftly moved her hand green slime came from it.

"Good bye young sister." A slash was heard then silence.

123123123123123123123123123123123123123123123123123123123123123123123123I love this chapter its so awesome, ok im reviewing my own story hehe,anyway nice cliffy hey,is keade dead? Let's hope not…


	12. The demon in the forbidden swamp

The demon of the forbidden swamp

The darkness surrounded me so quickly i didnt even have time to blink .

the swamp had eyes the village Priestess said she warned me not to go,but i had to inuyasha could be through here,it seemed like a good idea at the time being brave for him ,being strong,now im not so sure.

i stumbled on a tree root and fell face first on to the muddy ground,moaning i slowly got up and looked ahead seeing nothing but black i shivered as a cold wind went by me,the hairs on the back of my neck was standing up someone was watching me and it doesnt seem friendly.

Standing up trying my best not to look frightened ,I started to walk again,slowly this time not daring to look back,a terrible yell was heard,I swiftly turned around surprised ,no one was there,'you losing it kagome,this is all in your head' I steadied my pace through the swamp,

"there is no escape your demise is inevitable." A glomey figure lurked ahead.

"stand back,"I got my bow and arrow reading " im will use it." Aiming towards the figure. The figure grew closer swaying back and forth.

"listen you show me who you are!"I yelled,I shot the arrow missing the figure by and inch on purpose. It jumped from fright. I realized that it wasnt even a demon but 3 kids holding a black blanket over them.

"ARE YOU CRAZY"I yelled luring over them .the children shrinking to an inch.

"we where just having fun." I sighed

"im sorry but you shouldnt do that," I said to the three, 10 year olds

"Were sorry"The all said in unison.

"What are you doing out here,its dangerous."I asked kneeling down to there height.

"well,the village priestess said there was a demon here ,so we wanted to see for our selfs."

"Okay,Well lets get you back to the village,I bet your parents are worried."

"yes mame" they followed me as I walked back to the village .

"some gloomy voices you made back there." I said as we walked through the swamp. The kids looked at eachother and back up at me.

"we didnt make any sound." One of them answered.I stopped turned and looked at them.

"if you didnt say that then who did?" I said confused.

"The demon of this swamp." The other one said. Paling I began to realize that something else was in this swamp.

"quickly,get out of here." I rushed them,through the swamp finally making it out in to open field .

"Hurry get back to the village!" I said the children ran down the hill towards there home. Feeling a demon aura behind me,I turned rapidly seeing two black eyes then I darkness.

123123123123123123123123123123123123123123123123123123123123123123123123123123123123123123123

Cliffy not as long as I hoped it would be but I finally put another chapter up

Review,I have pie yum pie! 0o;


	13. escape the clutches of the swamp demon

Chapter 12:escape the clutches of the swamp demon.

When I opened my eyes I felt really hot ,melting to the bone hot when I looked down I learned that I was about to become a shishcabob . I was roasting over a fire.

"ahh" I said struggling to get away but I was stuck

"Yumm,yum dinni." I looked over to see a demon that looked rather like the thunder brothers. He walked over to me and put some herbs in a boiling pot below me.

"yum,yum" he said smiling.

"No not yum yum yuck yuck" I said.he looked at me

"Yum,yum,in my tumi" he grinned,I sighed idiot

"no I taste bad blah bad bad,let go of me " I said trying to get him to let me go.

"Me hungi,you din din." He smiled and walked off to get more ingredients.

"just great,im being eaten by a baka." I moved my hands back and forth trying to get out of the rope. No use for an idiot he can tye a knot pretty well.

"Almost fini" the demon smiled again. I was sweating feeling like I was melting.

"ookay." Think kagome think you gotten yourself out of situations like this before,okay Inuyasha got me out .

"I know someone else who tastes better yum yum." I said

"yum yum else?" he looked at me.

"Yup Yup." I said

"let me go,and me get you yum yum" I said hoping he would understand.

"you get me yum yum now?"

"Yes yum yum now."

"Yum yum!" he jumped up and down,walking over he lifted me off of the pole I was hanging on and put me on the ground,undoing the rope.

"get yum yum" he pointed to the forest.

"yes yum yum." I walked away into the bushes. When I was out of view I ran

"got to get out." I ran through the forest seeing an opening ,the other side of the swamp I ran for it.

"almost there." I huffed as I leaped over a log. Then a tree root,then a puddle then a dead deer …wait what!!?

I made it out of the swamp to see another village

"how many villages are in this area god." I said running down the steep hill to it

"So your saying you saw a demon come by here?" I asked the 20 so year old woman with short brown hair.

"Why yes though he didnt really look like a demon,I could tell by his ears,he was very,well lets just say he was different"

"Different as in arrogant,rude,stubborn different?" I said

"yes yes that's it" She smiled

"Do you know which way he went?"

"well the last timer I saw him was that he was headed to the northern woods,he didnt say why,you dont plan on going after him do you?"

"Yes I do I need to find him and quickly"

"well you wont catch him on foot I can tell you that take one of the village horses,it will be much faster"

"horse? " 'I dont know how to ride a horse

10mintues later

"there you go" The woman said once she got me up on the horse.

"Good luck and fare well young priestess."

"Thankyou ." I said as the horse trotted along away from the village.

123123123123123123123123 12312312312312313123123123123123123123123123123123123123123

Ok very short chapter sorry about that i really didnt know what to write,so annoying but i hope you enjoyed it

I didnt put as much detail as i wanted to be in this chapter but anywho its okay

please review i do take bad comments that way i know how to make my stories better but no dissing inuyasha or kagome

or you shall die lol just kidding,i just wont be very pleased


	14. Chapter 14the sighting of my heart

-The sighting of my heart-

The valley was endless. Continuing to nothing. The grass was bright green and I believe that was the only hope I had in this long plain. The horse was slow and steady must have worn it out the first hour of running non-stop. I was too anxious to find him. The bow over my shoulder suddenly felt a lot heavier since I last carried it I was losing my touch. My powers weren't as strong as they used to be,i was weak just like I was back when I first came here not knowing what was going to happen or what would become of me. I shook that thought out of my head,i would not let this get in my way I would find how to be stronger how to save my friends if they were in any looked worried that something was coming. I felt it too it was faint but something something strong was headed our way. I narrowed my eyes. I would find Inuyasha and when I do. We will find Sango, miroku, and again we would defeat this new enemy just like we did naraku nothing could get in our way! Nothing.

"Heya!" I kicked the sides of the horse lightly it started up in a gallop. Then got faster. Wind going past me, my hair flying.

"I'm here, im alive, and I'm coming guys, just wait for me."

- I hour later-

I saw a village ahead, what should have been a village really was just building turned to ash from a recent fire. Getting off the horse, stumbling a bit while doing that. I Took the Raines and led it into the village with ; skeletons everywhere covered my mouth and looked away. How horrible that something like this happened.

*crash!* I jumped back 10 feet. I really shouldn't have done that for the horse beside me reared lost my grip on the rope and watching helplessly as it turned and ran away back from the direction we came from. I gritted my teeth.

"Great! Thank you so much for leaving me!" I yelled after it. Not that that would help much. Sighing i walked straight into the middle of the village. I winced at every sound that my shoes made against the bone covered ground. Looking up I noticed the sky was a tinted purple color in the distance...that was not normal

"A miasma?" I blinked, watching the purple cloud change shape before my eyes. I then gasped, my heart quickening in panic.

'Impossible!" i said taking a step back, but it must be, it was so clear .A shard I sensed it straight ahead there was no doubt about it. but it was whole completed and no longer part of this world any more why was a fragment still here in front of me. I ran towards it. Crunch crunch crunch, ignoring the retching feeling in my stomach from the sounds. I went on. Pushing bushes past me feeling small thorns scrap against my skin, i came into and opening only to nearly fall off a cliff leading down to another field of green. Balancing myself back on two feet i looked down over the cliff and the sight I saw only made me more surprised.

"Sessho-maru." I whispered watching him walk towards someone. I looked in the direction he was walking to. And then froze my heart did a flip then more. He wasn't dead...he looked dead just laying there bleeding not moving.....taking an arrow out I aimed for shook through me. Pulling tighter I let it go, the sacred arrow slicing through the air. In one quick step he took it missed him by an inch, I half expected as much. He looked up at me expressionless.

"He dies, you die!" I yell, meaning it with all my might.

"DO not interfere." He said. I rolled my eyes when did I hear that last.

"Cut the crap sesshomaru and leave him alone he`s disarmed and in no condition to fight i take it you will just kill him off when he's powerless. That makes you weak and you know it!" I yelled trying to climb down the small cliff. I tripped but got up gracefully which made up for it.

"Miko..."He started

"Higurashi...The names higurashi!" I snapped getting between him and seeming phased by my interruption he raised his hand claws glowing green.

"My talons will bid you goodbye. "He said.

This is such a short chapter but i guess its just a showing for whats going to come up next i will upload a full chapter in the next few days for my writers block has disappeared hahahahahahaha! Review and such.


	15. Chapter14 part2the sighting of my heart

"My talons will bid you goodbye. "He said. I couldn't help myself i tried to hold it in i really did. but i just couldn't stop laughing.

"Hahahahahaha, oh my hahahaha." I laughed wiping tears.

"It's been so long since i heard someone say something like that. That was a blast thank you." I said, smiling up at him he did not seem amused.

"Eh hehehe, please don't kill me...."I paniced.

"I do not intend to kill you anymore; this sesshomaru has changed his mind." He finally said. I blinked.

"Eh...What changed your mind...?" I asked. Still keeping my guard.

"You have sensed it to miko, the darkness...it will just be a matter of time before it kills you itself. "With that he walked away. I face fell

"Yeah well, I'm stronger then I look, eh we defeated naraku didn't we!" I said. He didn't turn to look at me didn't stop just continued on. I puffed my cheeks out.

"Self centered...worse then inuyasha...gasp INUYASHA!" I turned around and knelt down beside him. He was awake, just looking up at me. He seems he was so hurt that he couldn't move at all.

"Okay, just hold on first we need to get to a safe place, and then I can take care of your wounds ...right!" I looked around; the field was long and wide. I narrowed my eyes in annoyance.

"Right! No use dawdling about we need a safe place." I took His arm and gentle put it over my shoulder. He moaned I looked down at him, his eyes were now closed.

"He's unconscious..." I then but on a brave face and stood up, his weight was heavy against me. His feet dragged and I stumbled and trudged through the small valley.

"Oh trees!"I said rejoicing, seeing the small forest not even 10 feet away.

5 minutes later, we were in a secluded spot under a tree with low branches. Setting Inuyasha down on the grass, I took my bag off my shoulder. And set it down beside my bow and arrows.

-10 minutes later-

He was bandaged up, there was an actual hole through his chest which I do believe was déjà vu to me. His arm had many scrapes, but not too much damage was done to them. His face was full of dirt from being face planted to many times in the ground. Taking a cloth and damping it with water from a bottle. wiping his face gently. I dampened the cloth against and put it on his forehead.

"You can't stay out of trouble can you?" I whispered.3 years it's been since I last seen this person 3 years I had to endure trying to forget him which of course I failed ,I always thought of him. Every single day. It might not have been constantly but I would think of him in the middle of class or when I was reading or even eating breakfast. I would remember his eyes, his ear, I chuckled and his oh so confident grin. Stupid me for falling in love with someone how lives in the past.

"It's unrequited..." I whispered. Closing my eyes, in defeat but at least i get to see him again at least I'm back for a little while at least.

"What unrequited...and where the hell am i" i jumped back. My head swivelled around the look down at Inuyasha, his eyes were barely open,

"That you couldn't answer when i called your name....." I said. Then my thoughts cleared and a smile came across my face. He was awake and he would be alright.

"Thank goodness." I said.

"Who are you?" He asked. I blinked mouth agape he doesn't recognize me. Did I change that much, my vocabulary have become more...responsive to insults...But other than that I thought I looked the same.

He eyed me up and down, and then his eyes went wide. I sighed he recognized me.

"Why do you smell like sessho-maru?" He glared I fell over.

"Baka! He almost killed you! What were you thinking I don't know what got knocked around in your head there? But you have a hole though your chest again! You're so injured that your nose doesn't even work right!" I said. His eyes went wide. I forgot to breathe when I was complaining.

"Listen you, whoever you are, bah so I cant smell or even see properly yet....don't mean I can't fight." He said closing his eyes.

"You can't see right..." my anger subsiding.

"Feh, just give me a minute and it won't be as blurry, wench, you never told me your name and how you know mine." He said, his eyes still closed. My eyes started to water over, i wiped them quickly away. I didn't realize how much I missed him. Seeing him here. I need to be with him.

10 minutes past by without any talking. I watched him, his breathing deep and controlled, then he stopped, like he was in shock. I narrowed my eyes.

"Inu...yasha?" I whispered. He opened his eyes fully and looked up at me.

"You're not here....it's impossible." He said.

"Yeah...so I thought too."I mumbled.

"You shouldn't be here." He snapped. I sat there confused.

"What...it's...it's not like I had a pushed me down the well I didn't even expect to be brought back." I said. Trying not to look hurt at his comment.

"You didn't try jumping back down again." He huffed. I bit the inside of my cheek.

"Idiot! 3 years it's been that's a long time since I seen anyone I missed everyone I wanted to see you ...and Sango and miroku....and shippo, is that so wrong. And if I didn't you would be dead by your brother's hands.

"Oi shut up I wouldn't have I was just getting started." He said

"You're as arrogant as ever you know that..." I said. I was too tired to start arguing, was too upset to yell anymore.

"Wench I'm not...'

"Oh shut up!" I said, moving down .lying by his side putting my arm over his chest I closed my eyes. He stiffened

"Kag...Kagome what are you doing..." He said. I sighed. Hurt really

'I guess you didn't miss me, ni?" I asked, opening my eyes not looking at him. This took all my bravery just to do this and he is rejecting me how kind of him....

"Bah don't be ridiculous....." He said, Even though he sounded annoyed he put his free arm over me. I went into shy school girl mode for the first time in 3 years. My cheeks turned red, and I closed my eyes tight.

"So you did miss me." I asked.

"...yeah...what have you been up to.....baka..." He whispered. I opened my eyes and looked up at him.

"Nothing much, you?" I asked. Putting my head up from his shoulder .looking down at him.

"I survived." He mumbled. Sitting up reluntically and tucked a loosed strand of hair behind my ear and sighed.

"What did Sessho-maru want?" I asked. I thought he gave up on Inuyashas sword.

"Bah, that asshole has finally lost it, asking me where a shikon shard is..." I gasped. How could I have forgotten about that?

"I sensed a shard...That's were I found you...I totally forgot about that....it seemed to disappear as soon as I arrived though." I slowly sat up, and scratched his head.

"A shard...that's impossible it's completed and gone for good." He said .I nodded putting my chin on my knees.

"I know, but it was so clear...I couldn't have possibly mistaken said something about a new...Force....darkness is what he said, keade mentioned something like that to." I looked up at him.

"Yeah, it's getting stronger I tried to find its source, but the scent just kept disappearing."He narrowed his eyes in annoyance.

"Its eerie....I never sensed anything like this since...."

"Naraku." Inuyasha finished.

"Yes." I said remembering the battle that left all of us shaken .So many bodies everywhere, so many lost.

"Keade said, everyone left their separate ways...is that true?" I asked.

"How should I know, I left 3 weeks ago" He said. My eyes went wide.

"Without telling them!?" I gasped

"I wanted to go on my own." He mumbled, I took a hold of his **forelocks,** pulling hard. My face close to his.

"You could at least told them that you wanted to go alone, making them worry like that! They went looking for you."

"Bah, that's stupid, looking for me." He said, glaring.

"There's your friends, I'm your friend...it's our responsibility to you worry if any of us go without knowing for weeks." I asked. Letting go of him. He didn't say anything just looked away.

I let out a deep breath. I looked at him. I shouldn't have said that.

"We`ll go out and find them once your healed." I said. Gently touching his shoulder. He stiffened.

"We need them. Come on." I said, He sighed.

"I already know that." He answered. I smiled slightly, this was not the way I intended to be reunited, not that I really thought I would be.

The next morning.

I woke up to the sound of branches moving, or something that sounded like that. Sitting up, from my spot of dry leaves as a pillow. And looked behind was looking out into the field. His look was something I couldn't describe, unsure of himself? I got up. Taking my bow with me. Standing beside him, I followed his gaze. The mist appeared again in the distance, it was clearer now. Sending more chills down my spine. This new enemy that we would have to face. I feared it was stronger then naraku ever was. The light warmth of the sunrise touched my face, i closed my eyes. I was back, after so long. looking up at Inuyasha I smiled. With part of my heart by my side.

"Ready."I asked.

"Yea..." He said taking a step out of the shadows' followed. We will be together again all of us. We will be stronger. Ignoring the aching pain in my chest from the evil before us.

Well...what do you think..? was it good lol .i did have much thought about how to put there meeting,i didn't want it to be too romantic,but yet a little fluff in course this is a kag/inu fic so there will be more love spread the love,review fav and such.


	16. Chapter 16horror at the village

-horror at the village -

The walk seemed endless back to did anything but tighter onto the strap of my up at him.

"What happened since i was gone?" I broke the silence  
" Life went on,with or without you."he answered,i winced.  
"I tried coming back.....everyday."I said.  
"that was pointless."  
"Pointless?Pointless to try and see my friends again! At least i tried." I said getting angry.  
"You don't think i tried!"He snapped.I froze.  
"You..You did?" I whispered,crossing his arms he looked away.  
"You got blown down the well,of course i would try."  
"Oh...I was fine when i got back...."I said...then remembered who did it.  
"Inuyasha...where is..."  
"Shes gone,didn't have enough time."He said.  
"Im sorry,i..."  
"Dont apologise."He looked pained.I took his hand and squeezed,he looked down at me.i smiled.  
"It`ll be alright,we defeated naraku ni?" I said,he huffed.  
"Yea...lets go."

"Keade,im back!" I pushed aside the fabric that was used for a inside,my eyes went wide,and i let out a scream.  
"KAGOME!"Inuyasha came running in,turning around i covered my face in his shirt.  
"Blood.."He said,putting his hand on my back. I nodded,everywhere was blood,splattered on the walls,covering the floor,i think i even stepped into a puddle of it.  
"please tell me it isn't who i think it is." I said,slowly looking back at the scene.  
"This cant be..."He said.I looked up at him,He was smelling around.  
"What is it?" I shook his head.  
"Its a mistake."  
"Tell me!"  
"Grave soil..."He eyes went wide again.  
"Grave soil?"Pulling away,i closed my could only mean one was back,i know this may seem quite cold but cant she just stay dead for once.  
"We have to go now."He left the hut,i followed behind,looking back i did a silent prayer

Kikyo...how could you kill your own sister....

Lllllllllllllllllllll

Yes this is a very short chapter i have a writers block these past few weeks and i cant think of anything!!!!gah so ive been trying to draw,read other fanfiction watch movies for still nothing....help!


	17. Chapter 17fate of us all

Was this what keade meant when she was coming,Did she know before hand,her sister would be the one to kill. If I had known.i would have stayed, confronted her.I couldn't kill her. She was no longer the miko that I have heard of and seen. darkness truly took over her soul.

I looked up at inuyasha we were walking away from the village towards the well.

"jump down."He said once we reached it.I looked at the well then back at him confused.

"Everything might return to normal if you returned,and came back again."he said.I could see a sense of betrayal in his eyes. Did he not understand that it wasn't my he know what I went through. not considering the fact,that I didn't know what he went through as well.

"Okay." I put my legs over the lip.i looked back,and smiled slightly at him.

"Wish me luck." I said before jumping down.i felt the purple light engulf me.i smiled at the warmth.i was hopeful that everything would be back to what it was. I would be able to see him that's not how things go around here.i should have known…I should have known.

The purple light turned cold.i closed my presence of evil was to much. darker then Narakus ever mind flashed back to when I met sesshomaru.

"You have sensed it to miko, the darkness...it will just be a matter of time before it kills you itself. "

"Darkness…." I slowly opened my eyes and was faced with the reality.

"kagome!kagome!" I shot straight up gasping for my mouth felt dry.i was sweaty all over.

'What happened?" I managed to look up at was kneeling down infront of me.

"You jumped down. the well caught on fire,I went in after you when I didn't see the distant light."he said.i looked behind sure enough, the well once made of strong wood was now brittle and charcoaled,ash residing around the edges.

"We have to hurry,and find everyone." I said getting up, i narrowed his eyes.

"Something is more powerful then naraku ever have to be ready."I said. Inuyasha took out his sword and eyed then looked back at me.

"I was born ready.." He said. calmly.

After cleaning the clothes and myself were ready to head out.I did know how long this journey would be compared to before.i was quite frightened for what was about to come. Knowing that the unknown is headed In your direction. makes you more nervous beyond control.

Slinging my bag over my shoulder I headed to the edge of the bag weighing heavily down on my back.I went up the small hill.i glanced, was waiting at the Top. his usual care free position. though I knew he had more on his mind then just ramen.

"lets go."he said. I made it up beside was different now ,we aren't searching for the jewel,fighting weak demons, Right are at war.

123123

when was the last time I updated,i guess im not much into righting fanfiction as i used to im still coming back everyso often to write a few things when i think of something good.

I've been making fiction stories now..(fictionpress) Julia-emily is my account name. but is because i forgot the story line i was planning on doing...


	18. Chapter 18horror at the village

note~ ive been having problems with this site for some if words are is not my fault i always check my spelling before for some reason document manager changed words. sorry about that.

-horror at the village -

The walk seemed endless back to did anything but tighter onto the strap of my up at him.

"What happened since i was gone?" I broke the silence  
" Life went on,with or without you."he answered,i winced.  
"I tried coming back...everyday."I said.  
"that was pointless."  
"Pointless?Pointless to try and see my friends again! At least i tried." I said getting angry.  
"You don't think i tried!"He snapped.I froze.  
"You..You did?" I whispered,crossing his arms he looked away.  
"You got blown down the well,of course i would try."  
"Oh...I was fine when i got back..."I said...then remembered who did it.  
"Inuyasha...where is..."  
"Shes gone,didn't have enough time."He said.  
"Im sorry,i..."  
"Dont apologise."He looked pained.I took his hand and squeezed,he looked down at me.i smiled.  
"It`ll be alright,we defeated naraku ni?" I said,he huffed.  
"Yea...lets go."

"Keade,im back!" I pushed aside the fabric that was used for a inside,my eyes went wide,and i let out a scream.  
"KAGOME!"Inuyasha came running in,turning around i covered my face in his shirt.  
"Blood.."He said,putting his hand on my back. I nodded,everywhere was blood,splattered on the walls,covering the floor,i think i even stepped into a puddle of it.  
"please tell me it isn't who i think it is." I said,slowly looking back at the scene.  
"This cant be..."He said.I looked up at him,He was smelling around.  
"What is it?" I shook his head.  
"Its a mistake."  
"Tell me!"  
"Grave soil..."He eyes went wide again.  
"Grave soil?"Pulling away,i closed my could only mean one was back,i know this may seem quite cold but cant she just stay dead for once.  
"We have to go now."He left the hut,i followed behind,looking back i did a silent prayer

Kikyo...how could you kill your own sister...

Lllllllllllllllllllll

Yes this is a very short chapter i have a writers block these past few weeks and i cant think of anything!gah so ive been trying to draw,read other fanfiction watch movies for still nothing...help!


End file.
